


Ideal Situation

by cathybites



Category: due South
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Fraser hide out in the world's smallest broom closet. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideal Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogsled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/gifts).



> Thank you to S for looking over this for me! <333

The problem wasn't that this was not the ideal situation: chasing down some robbery suspects, then in turn being chased by machine-gun toting robbery suspects and having to hide in the world's smallest broom closet with Fraser, chest-to-chest and with Fraser's arms bracketed on either side of him. Ray took a deep breath, just to feel the press of Fraser against him. This close, he could smell the fresh clean scent of Fraser's aftershave; something about it reminded Ray of winter, of air so cold it could burn you. He shivered, and Ray just barely felt Fraser's hair brush against his temple. It was too dark to see anything, but Ray didn't need to see to know Fraser's questioning glance when he felt it.

Oh no, Ray thought, the problem was that this was, in fact, a fucking perfect ideal situation. Or at least, it would be in any one of the fantasies he'd found himself daydreaming about lately. All kinds of different situations involving him, Fraser, and any number of tight spaces. Ray shut his eyes, grit his teeth, and tried to focus on anything but how warm Fraser was.

Hard to do, especially when Fraser leaned closer, voice soft in Ray's ear. It tickled, just enough to send another shiver down Ray's spine. "I haven't heard any activity in a few minutes. I suggest we wait another five minutes, and then venture out." Fraser shifted, his thigh brushing against Ray's own, and, fuck. His dick had been on a low-level alert ever since...okay, fine, ever since he'd walked into the precinct that morning and saw Fraser perched on his desk. But now it was wide awake, and Fraser was about two inches away from figuring that out for himself. _I don't have five minutes,_ Ray thought.

Or, he thought that he'd thought that. But he must've said something because Fraser said, "Is everything all right, Ray? Are you injured?"

"Nope, I'm fine, just fine." _Leave me here to die and I'll be just fine_ , he thought. Something brushed against his arm, and Ray jumped, realizing that Fraser had moved his arm a moment too late.

"Ray, I don't mean to pry, but do you suffer from claustrophobia? If so, I do apologize for not realizing sooner, but I certainly--"

"No, Fraser, no, I'm closetphobic or whatever, okay. I just...it's warm in here."

Ray could feel Fraser finally pull away a little, and it was a moment of relief (and maybe, just maybe, a tiny bit of disappointment). Then Fraser's hand pressed against his forehead, and Ray had bite down on his lip to keep from yelping in surprise.

"You don't seem to have a fever."

Ray batted his hand away. Or, that was the plan at least, but with the whole being-in-the-dark thing, he ended up smacking himself in the face instead. "Shit, ow, fuck, fuck."

He heard Fraser take a step back, and then heard him hit the wall, and just like that, Fraser was back in Ray's personal space, even closer. One hand landed on Ray's hip, heavy and warm and shooting a sparking line straight to Ray's dick. The other landed on his shoulder, then patted its way up his neck, to the side of his face. "Ray, are you--"

Fraser stopped, right in the middle of the sentence, and Ray couldn't think of a single time Fraser had just stopped like that. Then, slowly, he realized just how close Fraser had gotten to him, and just how much certain body parts had noticed too, and how those same body parts were making their interest known to Fraser. Or one, really, it was just the one, the one stupid part of him always getting him into trouble and Ray seriously debated running out of the closet (and ha ha, very funny) to face the machine guns for a quick death, as opposed to the slow and torturous one he was facing now.

"Ray?"

Shit, this was...this was the worst, this was worse than pissing his pants in the bank, worse than the time he got food poisoning and threw up on Stella's mom, this was...his breath caught in his throat. Fraser's hand on his hip had tightened its hold, thumb rubbing slowly back and forth, and the other had curled around his head, fingers stroking against his scalp. Ray couldn't stop the shiver this time, full body from head to toe, and Fraser said "Ray" one more time, just a quiet exhale of his name. A warm puff air and it was all the warning that was given before Fraser's mouth was on his.

Ray stilled, stiller than he'd ever been in his life, as Fraser kissed him. Softly at first, almost exploratory, Fraser's lips gliding over his own. Fraser's thumb still stroked over his hip, and Ray moaned, opened his mouth, and it was like the starting bell went off at the track. The kiss turned deeper, and Ray threw his arms around Fraser's shoulders as Fraser backed him against the wall. A mop or something was digging into his kidney but Ray didn't care, not when Fraser was kissing him, not when he wasn't completely sure this was real, that he wouldn't wake up drooling on his desk at the precinct.

Fraser's hand tightened once more on his hip, then slid back, palming his ass, and yeah, okay, Ray was on board with that. He was so on board, especially once Fraser pulled him closer, hips rolling up against his. Ray hooked a leg behind Fraser's, gave a little hip shimmy of his own, and Fraser groaned into his mouth. This was good, this was aces, and Ray could feel Fraser, hard against him. Thank god, he thought, it's not just me, this is it, this is it.

He widened his stance a little, just enough for Fraser to slot in against him even more, thigh pressing up against Ray's dick. Ray gasped a little at that, hot spike of want zipping through him, and he got his hands into Fraser's hair. Fraser grunted, maybe a bit in annoyance, and Ray grinned against his mouth. But Fraser didn't stop kissing him, didn't stop the steady pressure against Ray's dick. Ray hadn't come in his pants since high school, and it wasn't exactly at the top of his list of Experiences to Relive, but right now...right now he couldn't stop the roll of his hips, couldn't stop riding Fraser's thigh like his life depended on it. He groaned as Fraser squeezed his ass, and that was it. He came hard, shivering through it as Fraser kissed him still, softly now.

They stood there for a moment as Ray came down, breathing heavily. He could feel Fraser's dick against his hip, and he reached down, rubbing his knuckles over Fraser just to hear him moan.

But Fraser shook himself and stepped back, one hand on Ray to keep him in place.

"Hey, don't you--"

Fraser kissed him, quick and soft. "You have no idea how much, Ray. But as we...as you, well." Ray couldn't see it, but he knew Fraser was rubbing at his eyebrow. "As you...finished, I heard footsteps running past, heading towards the rear entrance. I can't be certain, but it sounded like three men, two in running shoes, one in work boots, which would match the suspects we followed here."

Ray's brain was still floating on good vibes, but he nodded. "So you're saying we should maybe get out of here and try to catch up to them."

"At the very least, try to ascertain the direction they're heading so we can inform the lieutenant."

"Okay, sounds good. And then?" Ray's heart pounded in his chest.

"And then?" He could feel Fraser move closer, warm and solid in front of them. "And then, perhaps, we can..." Fraser hesitated, and Ray reached out, flailing a bit until he could find Fraser's hand.

"Yeah, we can."


End file.
